


Chasing Sunsets

by Aurora_Antheia_Raine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Antheia_Raine/pseuds/Aurora_Antheia_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for him had been the furthest thing from her mind when her only mission had been to help him reclaim his ex-girlfriend's heart, but with each trial and error they faced, Kagome finds herself more and more reluctant to finding the answer that will send Sesshoumaru right back into the arms of the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Essence

 

**July 2012 GMDDN Prompt 1: Salty Dog**   
**Word Count: 300**   
  
  


He was back.

It was an observation Higurashi Kagome couldn't help but notice. Three nights ago, he had been a newcomer at the bar she worked at, but now, he could be considered a regular - always seating himself at the same barstool in the corner. He was silent, almost brooding, but never troublesome. He was always aloof in his expensive suit, accentuating his long, silver hair and pale skin, but that's where the consistency ended.

Unlike other regulars she had, he ordered a different drink every night. He started simply enough: a dry martini, a screwdriver, an oddly feminine daiquiri - but now he had moved on to other unique flavors: the salty dog.

He sipped slowly, savoring the bitter citrus flavor of the cocktail and licking the remnants of the rimmed salt on his lips. She approached him slowly, her expression curious. Kagome jutted her chin towards his drink. "How is it?"

He frowned, setting the glass down. "This was not what I was seeking."

"I... don't understand."

Did she mix up his order somehow?

"The flavor is not her."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Her?"

He was silent for a moment as he drank from his glass, almost contemplative of his next actions. Clearly reaching a decision, he withdrew a slip of folded white paper from inside his suit and slid it across the counter towards her. Kagome wordlessly accepted it and unfolded the paper, revealing a short, handwritten note inside.

_"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I can no longer be with someone who does not know or understand me. If I return to your side, it will be only after you have come to realize the flavors that make up the entirety of my essence."_

"Can you find her answer from a cocktail?"

"I can... and I shall."


	2. Close But Not Perfect

**July 2012 GMDDN Prompt 2: Spirited Punch  
Word Count: 300**

"But... why cocktails of all things?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply, leaning forward on his forearms. "Cocktails had always been her beverage of choice. I am certain I will find the answer she seeks."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Hn."

"What kind of a person was she?" Kagome asked, wanting more than anything to help this seemingly hopeless man. His appearance hinted at success, but professional accomplishments and emotional knowledge were two completely different matters.

"She is beautiful," Sesshoumaru replied, pushing his drink away.

Kagome gnawed at her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Do you have a photograph?"

Again, he hesitated, but eventually pulled out his wallet and showed her a photo of a beautiful woman, with her silky locks tied back and a hint of a smile lingering on her painted ruby red lips.

"She _is_ beautiful," Kagome mumured, as Sesshoumaru tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

Turning away from him, she busied herself with creating another mixed beverage and it was several moments later before Kagome approached Sesshoumaru once again. She slid a different glass towards him, this one slightly orange in color, and motioned for him to try it.

"A spirited punch. Perhaps this flavor will suit her better," Kagome explained.

He eyed the cocktail before taking a gulp, swishing the liquid in his mouth for a moment to untangle the multiple bursts of flavor before swallowing. There was an initial smoothness, followed by a sharp spiciness, a tinge of citrus, and ended with a sweetness that lingered.

Kagome watched with baited breath, waiting for either a nod of approval or another frown. Neither confirming nor denying, Sesshoumaru took another swallow before placing the half empty glass on the counter.

"Closer," he admitted. "But not perfect."

She exhaled in disappointment. He tossed a few bills on the counter.

"I will return."


	3. Introductions

**Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes for January: Revelation  
Word Count: 100**

 

 

He was here. In his usual seat.

But something was wrong.

His tie was loosened and askew, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone and he was slightly hunched forward, elbows resting on the counter as he waited for her approach. It was quite a revelation seeing him frazzled and disorganized when he had always been the epitome of perfection.

"How are you doing tonight, sir?" Kagome asked politely, stopping before him.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he replied, peering up at her.

She smiled brightly, pointing to her nametag. "Kagome."


	4. A Change of Plans

**Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes for January: Regrets  
Word Count: 100**

 

 

"Rough night?" She asked casually, wiping down the counter with a bar towel.

Sesshoumaru straightened at her words, as if only just realizing his posture and regretted portraying himself as anything other than completely collected. "I am fine," he responded, almost too curtly, but Kagome only smirked knowingly. She had seen enough men stressed from their high profile careers to know when he was plagued by a professional issue.

"Then what can I get for you tonight?"

He massaged his temples as he pondered his options. "Whiskey neat."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "No cocktail tonight?"

"I'm feeling discouraged," Sesshoumaru admitted.


	5. Finding an Answer

**Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes for January: Remember  
Word Count: 100**

 

 

"Don't," Kagome said, sliding a shot glass towards him. "Just remember, Sesshoumaru, she left a note with instructions on how to win her back. All you have to do is _find_ the answer."

Sesshoumaru nodded, fingers closed tightly around the glass. "The burden of today's events must have affected my thinking abilities," he muttered, suppressing a sigh as he took a sip, feeling the burn of liquor sliding down his throat.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She offered, preparing a beverage for another customer.

He shook his head. "I'm used to it. I just need a moment to unwind."


	6. Lost

**JeniNeji's February DDN Prompt: Beautiful (Daughter)**  
 **Word Count: 100**   


****  
Kagome half expected to find nothing more than a few crisp bills on the counter when she returned to check on him, but surprisingly, he was still there, twirling his empty shot glass with one hand. Tonight, everything about the man was odd. He wasn't following his standard procedure and he no longer had that refined demeanor she had become so accustomed to.  
  
If anything, he appeared... _lost_.  
  
She suppressed a wry chuckle at the notion. Any man would experience the same emotions as Sesshoumaru if a beautiful woman had suddenly decided to leave him without much of an explanation.


	7. Unsuitable

**JeniNeji's February DDN Prompt: Evil Spirit  
Word Count: 100**

 

  
She always thought it was sad to see a grown, successful man be completely dispirited over a situation that could be easily fixed, but Kagome didn't feel that way when it came to Sesshoumaru. Ever since the night he first stepped into the bar, all she wanted to do was help him chase away his inner demons and its accompanying evils. This dejection was not at all suitable for his character.  
  
"Can I bring you another one?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and as she filled another shot glass with his preferred whiskey, he spoke. "An important deal fell through today."


	8. Foolishness

**JeniNeji's February DDN Prompt: Three Horses  
Word Count: 100**

  
Three shots of horse brand whiskey later and Sesshoumaru had spilled the entire story to her about his horrid day. Paired with his despair at trying to find the woman he loves, Kagome couldn't help but sympathize with him. At this point, his tie had already been carelessly discarded and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. It was the most relaxed Kagome had ever seen him, but it only added to his handsome appeal.  
  
She didn't know the woman, but Kagome thought her a fool for leaving Sesshoumaru since it was apparent that he cared for her very much.


End file.
